


the third wheel

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: sam finally hits alex's last nerve, and he finally confronts his best friend, regarding his feelings for his girlfriend.





	the third wheel

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: hey! i loved your jealous!mia prompt and i was wondering if you could write some more, some banter btw them and/or alex’s pov? thank you!!

for the first time in the 13 years of alex and sam’s friendship, alex felt an emotion he’d never thought he’d ever feel when it came to sam.

jealousy.

while he and mia had finally gotten together, it seems to have appeared that sam and mia had also gotten closer. while the two had somewhat formed a friendship before alex and her relationship, they were definitely a lot more closer now. closer to the point that mia felt comfortable with his obnoxious flirting and having his arm around her constantly. oh, and they also had inside jokes.

it was safe to say that alex was definitely not too pleased about it. and it was obvious in his facial expressions whenever sam was around him and mia. but of course, he didn’t speak up, especially not wanting to sound like an asshole and controlling boyfriend. plus, this was his _best friend_ he was talking about. sam would _never_ do that to him.

he didn’t question it further, until one day, sam pushed his buttons unknowingly.

 

it was supposed to be just alex and mia at his apartment today, just lazing around his room and watching rom-coms of their choices, with a couple of make-out sessions. that was the plan, until sam showed up _uninvited_.

and he placed himself between the couple on the bed.

and as if that wasn’t enough, he continuously started talking to mia throughout the whole damn movie. luckily for alex, mia didn’t talk as much, but she had other ways to respond to him. one of which was whacking him on the head.

the movie credits rolled, and mia stretched on the bed, before getting up. “got a text from my roommate, and he needs help.” she rolled her eyes. “i swear, he’s a child stuck in a 20 year old guy.” she muttered, before putting her coat on.

“oh!” sam exclaimed, “no wonder you’re roommates! y’all have _that_ in common!” he grinned. mia scoffed. “shut it, loser.” she said, pointing her middle finger in his direction, which he replied to with the sound of his lips puckering.

alex narrowed his eyes, and without even thinking, he grabbed onto mia’s waist as she was putting her shoes on while sitting on his side of the bed, and pushed her down onto it, kissing her intensely.

sam groaned. “okay, when i said that i want to watch real-life porn, i don’t mean between you guys!” he sounded disgusted, yet amused. mia let out a squeal, before pushing him off. “oh my god, not in front of him.” she whined in embarrassment, and threw a nearby pillow at a laughing sam.

_that wasn’t the plan,_ alex thought to himself sourly. _it should’ve been just us._ “see you later? maybe i can come by your place?” he asked, a little too hopeful.

“mm, not today. knowing karl, he’s gotten himself into a mess once more.” mia sighed, “but tomorrow.” she promised, before pulling him back into her arms, and kissing him once more. alex smiled slyly.

“oh God,” there sam went again, “get a room!”

mia broke the kiss once more. “we _are_ in a room, genius!” she replied, before getting off the bed and straightened out her slightly wrinkled shirt.

“i’ll walk you to the door.” alex offered. for some reason, he didn’t want to be alone with sam in the room. mia scoffed. “uh, i don’t need you to act like my dad.” she sassed, before kissing his cheek.

sam extended his face out to mia, wanting a cheek kiss as well, but the girl only whacked him once more, before walking herself out. the sound of the door slamming right behind her was heard soon after.

sam was smiling. “man, mia’s a real one.” he started, “but she-“

“do you like her?” alex intervened, short and curtly.

sam’s grin faded, and a confused frown settled on his face, along with his furrowed eyebrows. “what are you talking about?” he asked. alex scoffed.

“don’t play dumb. you know what i’m talking about.” when sam didn’t answer, he proceeded to speak. “the flirting, the shoulder-grabbing, hugging, talking to her 24/7.” he sounded frustrated. “that’s literally all signs pointing to you liking her!”

“oh _gee_ , alex.” sam was starting to found frustrated as well. “you think i like _mia_?” he sounded as if it was the most ridiculous idea he’s ever heard. “ _me_ , liking mia.” he snorted.

when alex’s eyebrows were still raised in suspicion, he sighed. “ _no_ , genius. i don’t like mia.” he stated the obvious. “we’re _friends_. good friends. nothing more than that.”

“then why are you always around us, then?” alex couldn’t help but blurt out. “i mean, damn, sam! this was supposed to be just mia and i hanging out.” he gestured towards the television. “i just can’t seem to get my girlfriend alone, because you’re literally everywhere.”

sam suddenly had gone stereo quiet. alex then suddenly started to feel bad. i mean, this was his best friend, after all. he never liked fighting with sam, in fear of losing him. but this was something he felt the need to address.

“i’m sorry.” sam caught him off-guard with an apology. “i didn’t realise that i was… _intruding_.” instead of sounding snarky, sarcastic or vicious, he did truly sound apologetic. “i became friends with mia before you guys got together, and now that you are, i thought it’d be easier to have you both around. like, hanging out all at the same time.” he shrugged. “guess while doing that, i forgot the little part where you guys are a couple.” both he and alex chuckled, before he continued. “but i don’t like mia, and i never will. she’s like a sister. and i could never do that to you.” he shook his head. “but the fact that you thought i could? that kinda stings, man.” he sounded sad.

as if alex didn’t feel bad before, he felt a lot more worse now. he placed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “i’m sorry.” he mumbled. “i-i’m just an idiot.” he sighed. “i know that you’d never pull that kind of shit on me, yet my jealousy got the best of me.” he ran a hand through his hair. “i’m an insecure little bitch.” he admitted, “and a shit friend.”

“nah, fam.” sam patted his back. “you’re a good one. the best. and so is mia.” his tone was firm. “you both deserve each other. you’re the best people i know, and i want nothing more than for you both to be happy. happy together.” he smiled sheepishly. “i mean, that’s the reason why i started talking to her in the first place. we talk about you half the time.” he paused, before continuing. “she loves you a lot, man.”

a surge of ecstasy shot up alex’s spine, and his heart felt as though it was going to burst in happiness any minute. “really?” he asked with a huge child-like grin, and sam nodded, with the same expression on his face. “really.”

“man, you’re the best.” alex said, and they fist-bumped. sam then picked up the remote off the bed. “now,” he said, “i’m still in the mood for this sappy shit. got any more?”

alex smirked. “a whole damn list.”

even though the duo did have their down moments, the trust and bond they built was unbreakable. they knew at the end of the day, it was impossible to break them apart. all they really needed, were moments like these. moments of clarification. communication was key, after all.

that was what helped sam and alex’s friendship remain strong, after all. they were damn lucky to have found each other, and weren’t even close to letting each other go.

**Author's Note:**

> i love sam and alex bye


End file.
